


Undead: Rebirth

by Psyionic (Kirann_Oswin_Meadows)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Evil, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirann_Oswin_Meadows/pseuds/Psyionic
Summary: Barry Allen has always believed in the impossible. But then an accident made him the impossible. Armed with new powers and allies, he struggles to find the man who ruined his life. But can he handle his new powers and maintain a normal life? Based on One-Shot King Z's challenge.





	1. Explosion

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still going to be working on my other stories. The only thing this is affecting is my ability to multitask. If you havent checked out my other 2 Flash Series then do so. Hit the profile button and read Flash Beginnings and Destiny Bond if you liked this so much. Till next time. Oh and feel free to make requests. No need to ask permission ;)

The storm outside raged on. I could still hear the wind howling as it slammed raindrops into the windows. Thunder and Lightning cracked the sky. In the distance, I could see STAR LABS. I had no idea how they were handling the storm right now. I wasn’t able to attend the grand opening of the PA even though I had been waiting for it all year.

It was all thanks to CCPD director Cecile Horton who had sent me to a warehouse the Department owned on the edge of the city opposite to STAR LABS to do an inventory check. Everything was where it should be but I was stuck here no. I was already wet and cold from my venture here, and I didn’t plan on going back outside to freeze to death.

I ran my shaking fingers over my head and felt some frost beginning to form on my wet hair. “The cold never bothered me anyway,” I said with a laugh while trying to calm my teeth from chattering.

My phone slipped from my weak grip several times as I tried to take it out of my pocket. I scrolled through my contacts until I got to Joe’s number. I dialled it up and it rang once twice and three times before he picked up.

-Hello? Barry?- his voice mixed with some of the static in the call making him barely audible.

“Hey, J-Joe. C-can you come pick-pick me up?” I stammered from the cold.

-Yeah, you’re still…?- my phone cut the call and went black.

I could hear liquid slosh around me. When I looked at the shelves, the chemicals began to float up out of their containers. It was identical to the time when I was a little kid and witnessed my mother’s murder. Bubbles of liquid burned through the wood and glass that was holding them inside of the shelves.

Then loud thunder snapped my attention to the window where I could see STAR LABS light up like a Christmas tree in an electrical explosion. A sphere of black and golden energy bubbled outward washing over buildings and stealing their power making them go dark. My stomach dropped and a knot formed in my throat as my eyes widened at the sphere that was getting closer. A bolt of lightning crashed through the roof sending splinters of wood everywhere as the tip of it touched my head warming me up. Before it could course through my body, the energy emanating from the PA slammed into and tossed me into the chemicals.

I could see everything unfolding slowly in my eyes. The pain of shards of glass biting into my skin, the heat of the lightning bolt electrifying my whole body. Chemicals began to boil just by touching my skin. Then a sudden intense pain entered my chest. It felt like my skin and bones were being pulled apart. I looked down and faced a metal pole slowly entering my chest. I could feel my heart beats start to weaken. I was dying.

Darkness flooded my vision as my eyes began to close.

I don’t know how long I was out. But the next thing I remember was a metallic taste in my mouth. It was strong and sweet at the same time. It tasted of rose petals and sugar. But along with it was the feeling of cold ice.

=-=-FB-=-=

“Caitlin what are you doing? You can’t do that. The last time you used that you went haywire,” my friend and colleague, Cisco Ramon, hissed. “Besides, we don’t know if he’s another one of those in-human metas. We still haven’t found out completely what the Dark Matter did to him.”

My hand floated above my patient’s head. A cold fog was wafting from it. The hesitation I had was caused by Cisco’s warning. The last time I used my powers, I lost a lot of body heat and blacked out. When I woke up, I found out that I had killed 3 people in order to allow myself to live. Most other metahumans also didn’t end up well. All of the metahumans that we’ve discovered, which are around 7 out of many, have ended up being or becoming dangerous criminals.

“Dr Wells said that if he doesn’t wake up within the next few hours, he’ll die,” I don’t know who I was trying to convince, myself or Cisco.

“And how do you know this’ll wake him up?”

“I don’t know. But I took an oath to save people once. And I will never break it as long as I remain conscious.”

I placed my hand on the patient and began to concentrate on freezing his brain hoping that by thawing it I would be able to resuscitate him.

I began to get light headed as he turned blue, but I forced myself to keep going. Blood began to trickle out of my mouth. One lone drop of ice blue blood managed to fall off me and land on his lips.

In an instant, ice encased him and grew outward tossing me into the air. I landed hard on the floor knocking my breath out. I think Cisco suffered the same fate because I heard his moans somewhere in the room. Sounds of vibrations were followed by Ice breaking.

I looked up to see that my patient was standing by himself, vibrating and distorting his features. He let out several grunts and a roar before disappearing in a trail of dark purple lightning.

“No!” Cisco yelled weakly as he staggered over to the console and pushed a button.

The alarm began to buzz it’s warning as the place went into lockdown. But by then it was too late. I put my head down on the floor in defeat and began to sob. Once again a dangerous person was just unleashed on the city, and it was all my fault once more. Way to go, Caitlin, you will never learn and you’ll end up destroying the city, I scolded myself.


	2. Awakened Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note. I messed up on my research for chapter 1 and named Cecile the Police Director. The problem is that Directors don't get involved in the law and are instead a position held by a civilian to oversee what the Department does. So from now on Cecile Horton is the Commissioner of the CCPD. Sorry for the rookie mistake guys.

Dark Purple lightning dashed around Central City surrounding city blocks before coming to a full stop on the outskirts of it. The figure's sudden stop blew dirt up into the air around him. His movements began to slow down and his features became more visible as the vibrations weakened along with the noise it made. But as they did, his appearance became more monstrous and grotesque. Especially his face.

Fangs had replaced his upper and lower canines. Sharp enough to pierce flesh with ease. His skin was pasty and pale, made worse by the gloomy weather that had settled above the city. Sunken red eyes scanned the area like a hungry predator moving to anything that showed signs of movement. Dark circles under his eyes made him appear more threatening. The hospital gown he wore didn't protest as the wind tried to take it away.

His eyes suddenly registered movement down the road as a car made its way to its unsuspecting doom. A snarl escaped the man as lightning began to charge around him. He bolted down the dirt road charging straight at the car not caring for the sharp stones that were digging into his feet. Baring his teeth he phased through the car, scaring the driver, and grabbing hold of the person on the passenger seat. The speedster fully went through the car without causing any damage to either, but he had also dragged the woman along with him. Her screams were cut short as the speedster bit down on her throat and tore off a chunk to feast on the blood dripping out.

The squeal of tires in the distance brought the monster out of his frenzied feast.

**"No tattling now."**

_THE FLASH_

"What could have caused all this?" Detective Joe West asked his partner.

On the floor in front of him was the mangled body of a woman being covered up with a piece of cloth by some workers. Normally under these circumstances, the cloth would become wet with blood, but in this case, it remained dry. There was no blood left for it to drink up.

"Forensics say that both bodies had their blood drained. This one specifically, completely drained. It could be a wild animal. But that won't explain what forced them off the road. Or what dragged them out of the truck. It opens up more questions than it answers," the blond partner answered. "The other body isn't as bad though. Only a few broken bones on the corpse and 4 punctures on the neck. Most of the blood is still there. Not inside, more like pooling on the floor."

With a smile he added a bit more, "We could have a vampire or a chupacabra on our hands. Do we have tiny handcuffs?" he stopped his chuckle by clearing his throat as he saw Joe giving him a death glare. "What? It wouldn't be the first time we deal with something crazy." – Joe kept staring at him in disapproval – "I'm just trying to lighten the mood," he mumbled.

"This isn't a joke Eddie," his partner scolded.

"I'm sorry, it's just that. I just, I've never seen such a grizzly crime like this before," the man nearly turned a sickly green as he took a quick glance at the arm that was exposed.

Joe's cell phone began to ring making him step away from the scene he was supposed to be surveying as the Homicide Captain.

"Yes?" Joe's eyes widened at what he was hearing on the other end of the cool. "He's awake? I'll be there right now."

Joe cut the call and left his partner in charge of the scene.

Back in STAR LABS Cisco and Caitlin were busy checking Barry's health while trying to explain everything about what happened to him.

"What's a Metahuman?" Barry asked confused at what the term meant and how it could affect him.

"A metahuman is a person who was affected by the Particle Accelerator explosion in a way that augmented their physiology. Each one displays a certain power pertaining to their personality or in some cases, in a way that portrays the way they died that day," Barry winced as Cisco pierced his arm with a syringe.

"Died?"

"Yes. The explosion caused many deaths that day. But thanks to the dark matter fallout that washed over the city. The majority of the victims managed to heal up quickly and displayed no symptoms shortly after. Many others though ended up with abilities. We couldn't keep track of how many of them were there."

"And how am I a metahuman?"

"Because you did that when you woke up," Cisco pointed to the ice that littered the floor and was starting to melt into puddles.

"So I'm cryokinetic?" Barry looked at his hands.

"No. Caitlin produced the ice. You broke through the iceberg that had surrounded you and you zoomed off. Then, I don't know what happened to you, but we found you lying outside the building in your gown and covered in blood."

"Any injuries you must've suffered were completely healed by the time we pulled you back inside. Now, I'm going to need you to pee in this," Caitlin came into the room holding a cup up to Barry who just looked at it in confusion.

"No. He does not need to pee in a cup. He is just fine as he is," her friend grabbed the plastic cup and tossed it into the garbage can.

"Well, the majority of the metas that we know of have gone insane, but alright." Caitlin left agitated at Cisco and let him continue to pull blood and inject various medical concoctions for testing while he kept on explaining everything to him.

The IV bags that were accumulated around the bed caught Barry's attention.

"So I went through all of this during my time in a coma?" he asked in disbelief.

By this time Caitlin had returned with a cup of yoghurt to witness the rest of the exchange. Her sitting on a chair in reverse with her hands on the back of the chair was very distracting for Barry. She knew this as she kept on eating while observing Barry weirding him out enough to turn away from her. This amused her a lot but she managed to keep a straight face. She was starting to like him a bit. He was amusing.

"No, that's what you burned through yesterday alone. Compared to the amount you had in the year and a half you were in the coma, that is child's play. You, my friend, were our most expensive patient yet."

Barry's eyes bugged at the knowledge of going through 40 IV bags in one day.

"What!? But isn't it dangerous for the body to consume that amount in one day? I mean the salt concentrations alone would result in kidney failure? And did you say a year and a half? Shouldn't I look like a skeleton?" Barry jumped off the bed and made his way to a mirror that was close by.

"Well considering that you were struck by lightning, impaled by a metal pole in the heart, and lasted a year and a half in a coma. I'd say that you're muscles are very well off," Caitlin said lazily with a smile that reached her eyes.

"Lightning gave me abs?" Barry checked his abdomen that certainly did not resemble the former scrawny body he possessed.

"That's one way to put it," Caitlin threw her trash away before elaborating. "Your entire body is in a constant state of cellular regeneration and degeneration. It's essentially what's keeping you alive now that your heart is basically in pieces." – Barry touched his chest in horror trying to find a pulse in failure – "Though I don't know why that hasn't fixed your heart yet. My process was similar to yours and I'm completely fine now. Kind of," her face furrowed as she remembered something.

"Is that why my hearing is weird?" Barry asked. Ever since he had woken up he there was a strangeness to the way he was listening to everything. Almost as if something was missing. And now that Caitlin had dropped the bomb on him, he was starting to get a hunch as to why.

"Yes. All our life our body is trained to ignore the palpitations of our heart. And now that you don't have one, there will be a weirdness to everything you hear since there won't be any pesky heart beats to muffle the noises. But trust me, it'll only feel weird for a couple of weeks before you get used to it," her smile was serene and calmed Barry down a bit.

"So I'm basically Wolverine."

"No. Well kind of. But it's a lot more complicated than that. For one, we're in the real world. We still don't know what the extent of your regeneration is. For all we know, you could've been lucky that Caitlin's ice disintegrated the tubes and needles that were all over your body when you woke up because it could've ended badly, especially the urinary tract down there." Both Barry and Cisco physically cringed at what the information he gave.

"Ouch," Barry said.

"Yeah, I know. Or you could've healed completely with no sign of trauma."

The Cisco kept the conversation going trying his best to inform the young man while Caitlin interrupted occasionally with her own comments.

The bio-engineerist and former surgeon was feeling much better. The earlier breakdown she suffered was already forgotten, pushed into the depths of her mind to be smothered and kept away from the light of day. And now she couldn't stop checking out the former patient of hers. It was unprofessional but she couldn't resist. She had spent so much time caring for him during his time out.

The computers gave a brief chirp announcing the arrival of two people.

The three turned and looked at who was entering. Barry recognized both of them. Joe and Dr Harrison Wells the founder of the Lab he was in right now.

"I don't want Joe to know about any of this. Understood?"

Cisco and Caitlin nodded with pursed lips. The sliding door to the room let out a hiss as it opened to allow entrance to the two men that recently entered.

Upon seeing his son, Joe broke down into tears and gathered him into his arms. The two reunited for the first time in a long time. It was too much for the Captain to keep in. Barry did his best to comfort him. But he didn't know how. Not only did he not know what his adoptive father went through, but for him, it felt as though he was only in a coma for a short time.

"I'm glad to see that you're finally awake Mr 've been very worried about you for a long time now," Dr Harrison Wells announced as he walked in. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the puddles on the floor and cast a glance at his two employees. They would be having a conversation later when the two visitors left.

"I heard that you were the one who provided me with all this," Barry motioned at the devices that had been keeping him alive for the past few months.

"Ah, yes. You were one of the few people that I was able to help recover. There were several other patients I was helping, but they woke up a several months before you. So you are the last patient that I was successful in saving. Just a little good deed in my path to redeeming myself in the public's eyes," Dr Wells extended a hand to him in an attempt to a greeting.

Barry willingly took it and gave it a firm shake.

"Now that is very interesting Mr Allen. You haven't suffered from any type of atrophy and instead are quite strong for a man recently out of a coma. Especially considering that many many others had to go through therapy to recuperate. Someone like you might be able to help us come up with a scientific breakthrough. Of course, that is if you want to help us. We won't do anything against your will, but this is would be an important achievement if we can use it in our favour. What do you say?"

"I don't know what he'll say. But I certainly know what I'll say" – Joe glared at the scientist – "I don't want my son to become a lab rat who you'll be poking and prodding and dissecting. He's my son. The son of a Police Captain, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes. You do, Captain West. But I wasn't referring to all that sci-fi stuff you'll find in a film or storybook. We just want to make some studies on his blood and how his body is dealing with the aftermath of the accident. Because he was definitely dead by the time he was recovered by an ambulance, was he not?" – Wells questioned – "You also do remember the convulsions he suffered when he wasn't being treated by technology like mine? I'm not trying to guilt you both into believing that you are indebted to me. But I do want to know what the side effects will be of this mess that I personally created," Wells brushed the bottom of his jaw as he waited for a response.

Joe just stood there processing what he should do. Sneaking a glance at his son once or twice. But Barry began to realize the benefits of what he was being offered.

"I accept. I'll be looking forward to working with you Dr Wells," Barry nodded.

As they reached the elevator to exit the building, Cisco came running up to Barry and pulled him aside for a private word.

"Hey, Barry. My sensors picked up something around the city. There's another Meta-human with a similar signature to you. We've never encountered such a thing before. I think that your awakening must've summoned it. Just keep your eyes open and be careful. Okay?"

"Yes. I will. And thank you for everything. See you later."


	3. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I give thanks to the person responsible for this challenge. But I would like to apologize if this chapter felt weak as I am panicking right now about my grades at school and about 20 stories that I'm working on here and on FFN.

Joe still wasn’t home that night. Instead he was at the precinct continuing the work he had abandoned to welcome his son back to the land of the living and out of the limbo he was in.

Barry was stepping out of the shower after a nice cold one. For whatever reason the bathroom mirror still had condensation on it. But other than that it was a peaceful night. After this day’s excitement it was something he needed. So after dressing himself up he walked over to the living room where a large mirror was settled against the wall. But not before turning on the TV for some background noise.

He looked into the mirror which reflected the soft blue glow of the television. Every detail from his face popped out. Each eyelash and strand of hair along with every square inch of skin on his face was now very noticeable. He could see their individuality. It was something like he’d never seen before. But then out of curiosity, he opened his mouth and looked inside. His canine teeth were longer than average and definitely longer than they used to be. There was something red staining them but the stains were so small that only he was able to see them with the help of what he was able to do now.

_ “Hello, Barry.”  _ A sinister laugh echoed around the empty house. Barry could feel his spine chill as the ominous atmosphere began to take shape.

The TV screen flickered off.

“Who’s there?!” Barry demanded.

He was about to get an umbrella in an attempt for protection when the voice came back forcing him to stop.

_ “That’s not going to help you in any way. If you can’t see me, what makes you think you can touch me?” _

“Then where are you?”

_ “Go back to the mirror and look inside. _ ”

Barry did as he was told. He placed a palm on the mirror checking to see if his reflection changed in order to signify a two way mirror but there was nothing. Just cold silver. As if there weren’t enough cold in the room, he felt another chill, this time from the mirror itself.

“Can you see me now?” the voice sounded normal this time. It didn’t echo or sound sinister anymore. It was just like a normal voice.

Barry jumped as he saw his reflection move. He watched in horror as his own reflection stepped back and slowly turned into a disheveled rotting corpse. Veins and organs were falling out of their places in the body. Pieces of flesh were hanging loose. The hair on his scalp began to fall off along with the nails on the hands. And lastly his eyes became sunken in their sockets.

“What are you?” Barry asked in fear as he tripped to the floor and crawled backwards to get away from it.

“Do you remember those legends people had about Mirrors being the doorways to the underworld, and souls being revealed in them?” Barry nodded remembering the lessons in his history class and foreign studies. “They’re real. And I’m what’s left of your soul. You’re a speedster Barry. The speedster of death. You were chosen to be The negative Speedforce’s champion. To bring balance to the world once more.

“That particle accelerator created an explosion that dispersed dark matter from another dimension and our own. And you have to fix that. I know you’ll make us proud. After all, you did enjoy killing those two innocent people.”

“How do you know that?” Barry growled. He was feeling threatened. If word of what he did got out, he would be ruined. Thrown into jail to rot for the rest of his life. He’d been catching up on what had been happening since he’d been gone and he’s found out that prison’s were already beginning to be equipped with the means to handle people like him.

“Because I’m you. Or what’s left of you. I’m happy that you’re eager to take on the world by its horns and drive it to the ground. So I hate to ask this of you, but can you just try to be a little more discreet? The last thing we need is an agent of ours being disected to use us as a weapon. And though we love the sweet sweet destruction that is caused by us, we hate being used. Okay? Thanks,” the reflection smiled cheerfully at him.

Barry blinked. His reflection was back to normal. Was it all just his imagination? He didn’t know. But he did try to process the advice or warning, that’s more like it, that he was given. He licked his lips remembering how the blood had tasted on his tongue. It was sweet like honey. It was the nectar that would be attracting him. At least if it tasted like the woman’s blood. The man’s was bitter and gelatinous. Not smooth.

The tv was back on, no volume though. The people on tv were engaged in a silent conversation over the latest actions of Oliver Queen. He remembered him. A year ago Barry had gone to Starling City, like it was called back then, to work for Oliver Queen on several gadgets he’d been hired to improve. Life as a scientist led to a lot of travelling for Barry something he enjoyed very much.

Barry didn’t remember changing the channel to the news though. He’s never even watched it in a long time. Not since his mom was murdered, but even then he was just a little boy who had no interest in convicts, natural disasters, or celebrities. It was mostly his dad who left the tv on the news for the background noise.

Suddenly something clicked in his mind. He hadn’t visited his father for a few months even before being struck by lightning. In fact, thanks to that misfortune the amount of time since he’s seen his dad was extended to over a year. Henry must surely think that his son finally abandoned him. Even with the coma, he still had no excuse for not visiting him for months. To be honest, Barry was just finally trying to get over his Mother’s murder. And that included stopping his obsession with finding her killer, especially because his adoptive father forbade him from involving himself in anything with the police. He was a terrible son to his dead mother and innocent father. He knew it. However, these new powers he gained invigorated his hope in finding his mom’s real killer.

But right now he was hungry, proven by his stomach’s incessant growling. So he raised the volume on the tv and went into the kitchen to look for something to eat.

There was next to nothing in the fridge or the kitchen cupboards. So in the end he settled with a bowl of cereal. He wouldn’t be able to find anything else so late at night. Plus he was still wet from the shower and didn’t want to go out like that.

He shivered. The memory of the storm flashed in his mind still fresh.

**-...dy from the morgue has disappeared, actually. We don’t know where it went. Or what happened to it. But the morticians are doing what they can to find whoever stole the corpse and they assure the family that they will be punished for this cruel prank.-** It was Iris.

She kind of looked cute. He grew up with her his whole life and thought of her as the sister he never had, but he had to admit that she changed a lot this past year. She no longer had her hair long past her shoulders and instead kept it cut below her chin and tied back in a ponytail. And the lines of exhaustion and stress that used to shape her face were gone. Even her sense of style changed too as she was wearing a flannel shirt, something she would never be caught dead in, underneath a coat with a head lined with fur like the standard reporter they used to see in movies.

It looked like her studying finally paid off as she was the reporter out on the field right outside of the Central City morgue. Barry began wondering why his sister wasn’t by his side when he woke up. Joe hadn’t even mentioned her either to him the whole day. When he asked about Iris he just continued talking about how much he missed him. There was something weird going on between the two but he didn’t know what.

“What’s going on with you and Joe?” he muttered as he scooped a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“Blech!” He spit the milk and cereal out of his mouth in disgust. It tasted like shit. He’d never had anything that tasted as bad as that in his mouth before. He looked down at the milk sure that it must’ve been spoiled or something. But he wasn’t able to find anything wrong with it. No green spots. No mold growing on the cereal. Not even flakes. Even the gallon stated that it wasn’t set to expire for another 2 months.

**-Ahh!-** Iris’s screams came out from the tv.

He looked up to see a flash of red lightning zoom out of the morgue and into the city taking Iris and leaving a stunned camera man. The reporters in the lobby began to talk about what happened but Barry didn’t care. He turned off the tv and ran out the house snatching a hoodie along the way. Outside he nearly crashed into a young kid. He had dark skin, but lighter than joe’s. He too was wearing a hoodie that partially covered his shaven head.

“Hey, you must be Barry. I’m…”

Barry still panicked ran out of there leaving a trail of purple lightning.

He didn’t care about the kid right now. All he cared about was what happened to Iris. She was taken by something. It appeared to have the exact powers as he possessed. But he didn’t know anything else. Least of all who he was or where he was going. So he decided to take a detour.

“Caitlin, you have to help me,” he skidded to a stop inside of STAR labs.

Caitlin and Cisco jumped at the sudden appearance of the man who was in their lab earlier.

“For real? So much for state of the art security,” Cisco muttered.

“What’s going on, Barry?” Caitlin asked from her place on the control panels in the middle of the room.

“Oh, my god that was cold,” Barry stuttered. His face was blue, the pigment all concentrated around his nose where most of the night air struck first. Purple lightning still crackled around him but it slowly disappeared making it safe for them to touch him.

“Iris, she was kidnapped by someone who can run as fast as me.” Caitlin looked at him with her expression hardening.

“Iris? You mean that hot reporter babe from CCTD?” Cisco asked.

“LOOK FOR HER!” Barry yelled impatiently.


	4. Rescue

“You’re going to be coming to a door right now. Spin your arms quickly in order to create a whirlwind strong enough to knock the door off its hinges,” Cisco ordered from the cortex. Caitlin was just next to him monitoring Barry’s vitals just in case anything bad happened so that she could activate whatever function was in the suit that they’d given Barry.

“Yeah, I’m-I’m here. And really? Spin your arms quickly? But the way you said it kind of sounds ridiculous.”

-I’m sorry about that but I can’t think of a way to explain it.-

“It’s really cold and-and Damp in here,” Barry tried warming himself up by running his hands over his arms before forgetting that the suit was preventing him from affecting his body at all.

The metal suit was great for protecting him from violent blows. Maybe even deadly ones. It even added a bonus of being sleek enough to prevent most friction against the air. The edges were in shapes that would allow the air to course over him as he ran, though they wouldn’t be of use at higher speeds, and could be used as deadly weapons.

The downside was that any temperature surrounding him would directly affect him. Even being amplified. So if the day was hot, Barry would be burning up inside the suit. Same thing if it were cold. He’d be freezing from the touch of the armour. That was what was happening right now. The cold temperatures of the tunnels were cooling the metal making his skin freeze on contact. Surprisingly even if the cold bothered him, it still felt natural.

-Sorry, this armour is still in its experimental stage.-

Before trying the whirlwind technique that Cisco had told him about, he checked to see if he could open the door normally. After pulling it a few times he realized that the iron door wouldn’t be budging any time soon. So he stepped back a bit and began to whirl his arms in circles soon creating a wind funnel that crashed against the iron door. The sound of air going past metal echoed in the short tunnel before the thing was knocked off its hinges and was sent flying a good distance from where it once stood.

Purple lightning coursed the air around Barry before he could move and something smashed into him. Barry was sent flying into a wall where the impact knocked the wind out of his lungs. The link he had with STAR LABS was disconnected as the earbuds in his ears were destroyed.

He gasped as he tried to pick himself up.

The same thing that knocked him off his feet came back and slammed him to the floor. A sharp hiss came from his captor and Barry could feel the and smell the stenched breath.

In a quick move, he was able to get up and tear off the arm of the creature.

It was a person. Grey sickly skin. Sunken eyes. Missing chunks of flesh. And teeth showed where the lips should’ve been, its skin was torn up possibly from its own sharp teeth puncturing through.

“ **Barry, Allen** .” Her voice was slow and each word had thought put into it. Her eyes slowly measured him up with a ravenous look while blood drained from the openings in her teeth.

“I don’t get it. Are you supposed to be a zombie? Risen from the dead? Cause your smell certainly matches it. Or are you a vampire because of all the...” Barry motioned to his own mouth clearly talking about the rivers of blood leaking and staining her face.

“ **You. Made. Me. Into. This,** ” she hissed her words. The breathing was so heavy it overtook everyone in the room.  Barry looked into the corner and noticed the outline of his foster sister.

“ **A gift. For. You,** ” the undead speedster’s laugh was akin to that of a pig taking its final breath. It was unsettling. “Once. A hero. Always. A hero.”

“ **I’m sorry lady. That’s where you’re wrong. I don’t care if anyone dies. I just care when my family’s being threatened. After all, I killed you.** ” The woman hissed in response launching herself at him.

Barry freed himself from her grasp with a hard headbutt to her face. Her fangs were chipped but the already seemed to be growing back.

“ **That wasn’t. Very nice.** ”

“I know. I’m just taking blunt action.” He dove for Iris.

He was inches from her foot when he was thrown into the gate he came through. He quickly got up causing a trail of purple lightning to spark.

The woman ran at him matching his speed. But she didn't have any lightning herself.

“You have my powers,” Barry said in surprise as he threw a punch at her.

“ **You created me. You. Bestowed your gifts on me. The same ones I. Will use to…** ” she cried out in sudden pain as Barry tackled her. The places his electricity touched her caused deadly burns that turned her sickly skin into a grisly black sight.

An idea formed in his head as a result from that. Lightning charged up around him causing the atmosphere to change and get stuffy. The woman realized what was about to happen, but instead of trying to do something, she just accepted her fate.

“ **My husband. Will avenge. Me. You know,** ” she sneered.

“If I can take you, then he’ll be child’s play.” And with that, he closed in the space between them and held her in an electrifying hug.

With an agonizing scream, she turned to ash. Barry picked Iris up. She was breathing heavily. He managed to save her. After a quick once over, he determined she was safe and hadn’t been harmed. He left her at her apartment and returned to STAR LABS.

“What happened?” Cisco demanded as Barry came in. “We lost our communication with you and were starting to worry. You were gone for an hour,” he hissed.

Caitlin just stared at him, waiting for an answer.

“I think it was because I was too far underground, and the place was made out of metal. I wouldn’t be surprised if it was thick enough to block out the signals,” he explained.

In a blur of electricity Barry removed the armoured suit and was back in his normal clothes. Cisco took the suit and put it back into the case he had it in.

“I gotta go,” Barry disappeared.

 

- _ Hello Doctor Wells _ \- the robotic voice of Gideon welcomed its current master as he came into the Time Vault. Once the doors were closed to the room, Dr Wells walked over to a chair bolted into the wall and flipped a switch. Yellow energy began to run through a hose connected to the chair as he relaxed.

“Journal entry 587 Gideon.” Gideon’s face disappeared from the room and was replaced by a camera recording the room.

“A day after Mr Allen has woken up from his coma, he is already using his powers to save people. If this keeps up the future will change and fix itself. The future will not be destroyed and my interactions with the past will be erased. But I need to give this at least a month before I can say anything for certain.

  
  



End file.
